In the palm of my hand
by GreysBonesIsles
Summary: NO RIZZLES. What if just Maura is gay? Jane and Casey are happy newlyweds adjusting to their new life together, and Maura is about to discover that she is a girls girl but she stills sees Jane just as a friend. Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. The story mainly focuses on Maura and her new love. Jane/Casey Maura/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura have been working together for many years and are used to doing most of their work activities together, and as best friends hanging out after work. In fact they are more than best friends they are sisters. As Maura's family was an A grade dysfunctional mess, she saw Jane's family as her own. Lately she has been feeling a little left out and forgotten about. She understood that Jane was now a married woman and as such she spent most of her time with her husband Casey. Maura misses her best friend and after months of spending her nights reading old medical journals she was running out of patients and journals, she needs to have some we deserved fun.

As Maura now mostly only spend time with her friend at work, she went with Jane to follow every clue and question every suspect. She never would admit it but she was craving companionship.

They usually never went to question suspects this late at night but their workload has gotten a little back up and they need to start pulling longer hours. Maura is driving them to question a suspect, Jane's car is still being repaired and it was either Maura's fancy sports car or her mother's soda can that use to be a car. So, Maura's sports car it was. She doesn't mind driving she prefers her comfy seats to Jane's government issued ride, and at least she has some company tonight. Maura casually looks over at her friend to see her fidgeting on her phone.

"Do you ever put that thing down?"

"Huh… what?" she doesn't even bothers looking up from her phone

"Jane you have been glued to that thing ever since we left the station." She says annoyed.

"I'm sorry but Casey keeps sending me pictures of houses for sale" Jane lifts her phone to show her the picture.

"You are buying a house?" She says surprised.

"No we are just looking."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Didn't I?"

Maura shacks her head without taking her eyes of the road.

"Sorry Maura I could have sworn I told you, things just have been a little crazy since the wedding." Jane rests her head on the head rest.

"You're telling me." Maura says under her breath

"What does that mean?" Jane brings her head forward to get a better look at her friend's expression on her face.

"Nothing"

"Maura I can see the hives forming on your neck, now spill." She turns in her seat to fully face Maura.

"Its just since you got married we never get to spend any time together anymore. Jane I know you have a husband now and you what to be with him all the time, but I miss my friend."

There's a few seconds of silence as Jane tries to process everything she has just heard.

"Maura I'm so sorry, I've been so wrapped up in the whole thing that it never crossed my mind. Let me make it up to you? Hey, what about a movie night tomorrow at your place, I'll get us a couple of movies and beers and you can get the pizza and popcorn? We can hang out and talk like old time before I became a Stepford Wife, come on Maura please?" she pleads giving Maura her best puppy face.

"Okay fine, but want wine not beer." Not being able to stay mad at her friend for too long.

"Deal!"

Maura pulls up to their destination, they can hear the beat from inside the club making the car's windows vibrate. Climbing out the car the music becomes louder, they can see in the bright neon pink light a line of woman waiting outside the local girls club.

"Lipstick Kisses" Maura reads the name out loud.

"Can they be any more obvious?" Jane raises her eyebrow at Maura.

They walk up to the large muscular man standing in front of the door.

"Hey are you Carlos?"

"Listen lady knowing my name isn't going to get you into the club any faster. Back of the line!"

The man glances over at Maura, looking at her up and down in her red dress.

"But for you I can make an exception."

He unclips the velvet rope to let Maura in. She gives him a quick smile, liking the little extra attention, and starts making her way into the club.

"Maura!"

The man places his hand in front of Jane to stop her.

"Not you lady!"

"Hey listen here smartass maybe you'll answer my questions now?" She takes out her badge

"Okay relax five-0, yeah I'm Carlos."

"That's better, do you know this girl?" She shows him a photo of the victim.

"Yeah that's Nicole she comes her every night. She usually slips me a fifty to let her skip the line."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Um… two… three nights ago. She had a big fight with Jess the club's owner, I was starting to think I might have to carry her out of here. I figured that's why she hasn't been around."

"Carlos I'm going to need to speak to Jess, and I'm not going to slip you a fifty but I will show you my badge again." She smiles at him as she shows him her badge.

He steps aside to let her in. Inside Maura was standing a few feet from the entrance looking at the sea of people on the dance floor. Tall girls in miniskirts and roller skates glided around the club with drink trays, never spilling a drop.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"What do you think took me so long? I was starting to think I needed to get my undercover prostituted dress to get into this place. Why did you leave me out there?"

"I wanted to see what the inside looks like."

"Well now you had a good look. We need to talk to the owner apparently they had a fight right around the time she went missing." Jane stops one of the waitresses gliding by them "Hi Boston PD we need to talk to the owner Jess, do you know where we can find her." She points to a large black curtain at the back of the club "Thank you. Hey Maura lets go talk to her, so I can get home to my soft bed."

Jane looks over at a silent Maura, she sees a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes make her way up to them.

"Hi would you like to dance?"

Maura stared at her for a moment and takes her hand. She didn't want to abandon her partner again but it is like she was hypnotized by the beautiful young woman standing in front of her.

"Maura? Maura what are you doing we need to… Maura! Fine I'll just do it myself."

Maura doesn't even notice Jane leaving to the back of the club. All she can focus on is the woman dancing in front of her. She's slightly shorter then Maura and her pink shirt and jean shorts caressed every line of her body perfectly. Maura normally never danced like this but she cant help it. The woman started to notice the nervous look on Maura's face.

"Relax" She whispered in her ears as she slowly placed her hands on Maura's hips. The touch created Goosebumps on Maura's skin. She slowly starts to move Maura's hips to the beat of the music "Just let the music flow trough you." She started to feel more relaxed moving to the beat. The woman starts to smile when she felt her hips move more freely now. "There you go." Just as Maura was staring to enjoy herself the music changes and her hips come to a stop. "That was really fun."

"I don't usually do this." She admits shyly

"I noticed, I've never seen you around here before?"

"O I'm not gay." Maura immediately realised she might have wanted to rephrase that. The woman smiles at her and takes a pen out of her pocket. She takes Maura's hand and writes her number on her palm.

"I-I don't understand?"

The woman leans in pressing her soft cheek against Maura's as she whispers in her ear. "Just because you're not gay doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides I've never given my number to another woman before."

She steps back placing the pen back in her pocket, she gives Maura a last smile as she disappears back into the crowd. Maura stands motionless staring at the number in her palm, a big smile made its way onto her face. For the first time in months she didn't feel like a 3rd wheel.

"Maura! Maura!"

Maura snaps back to reality, Jane has finished her questioning alone and is waving her over. They both leave the club.

Driving home Maura can feel Jane's eyes on her. "What I was just having a little fun?"

"We are in the middle of a murder investigation and you decide to go off dancing with some random girl leaving me to talk to suspect alone."

"Just to be clear, she asked me to dance I didn't just wonder onto the dance floor on my own."

"But you still went" Jane crosses arms across her chest.

"Relax, your way to tens you need to learn to live in the moment."

Jane stars at her friend confused.

"What? Who are you and can I have my best friend back?"

"She gave me her number." Maura smiles as she lifts her hand from the steering wheel to show Jane the number on her palm.

"Did you happen to mention to this girl that you are in fact not gay?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't ask you to dance because she just wants to be your friend." The rest of the ride home was in silence as it left both of them with their own thoughts about what happened tonight.

Maura is busy in the morgue trying to find the victims cause of death. Honestly Jane was avoiding Maura after she ditched her at the club twice. By launch time Jane has forgotten all about being mad at her friend as she makes her way down to the morgue.

"Hey Maura, so did you find cause of death yet?" Maura doesn't react she is busy texting on her phone. "Maura!" She jumps around and is surprised when she sees Jane. She places her phone on the instrument table next to her.

"O sorry, yes she suffocated. By the look of the bruises around her neck the killer used two hands to strangler her. The pattern and size of the bruises also suggests that the killer is male."

A new text message makes the instruments on the table move around as it buzz on the table. Maura quickly takes it from the table to read it, a smile starts to form in the corner of her mouth as she reads.

"So someone strangled her and then dumped her body in the ocean. What I don't understand is why some would go…" Jane spots Maura staring at her phone not hearing a word she just said. "Excuse me, am I interrupting texting time?" Suddenly Jane knows exactly how Maura felt every time she was busy texting Casey.

"O no sorry, I was just busy texting Dr Henry."

"Is Dr Henry a suspect in this case?"

Maura looks up at the ceiling as she thinks about it.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then way are we texting Dr Henry?"

"Because Dr Henry has a PhD in microbiology and I send over a sample of the bacteria found on the victims clothes. Maybe it can help us find the murder scene."

"Wow, that's actually a very good idea. So, is this Dr Henry any good?"

"According to Google, the best." They both laugh.

"Please tell me this Dr Henry is hot or else there is no reason for you to be laughing like a love struck school girl?"

"Maybe." Her words may have said maybe but her smile said_ "hell yes!" _Jane gives her a questioning look. Jane turns and starts to walk to the door.

"Have fun texting Dr Hottie, just don't forget to do your job!"

Maura smiles and continues to text her doctor.

Maura is sitting alone on her couch snuggling a bowl of popcorn on her lap, nibbling on it as she watch the clock. There is a knock on the door. She jumps up spilling some on the floor but she is too excited to care about the mess.

"Finally Jane I was starting to think you forgot…" She opens her door to find a young man with a big red bag in his hand.

"Pizza delivery!"

Maura pays for the pizzas and slams the door shut before the boy can even finish his sentence. She can feel her anger starting to warm her blood to boiling point. She places the boxes on the kitchen counter and storms off to her room slamming her door shut.

Jane walks into the morgue finding Maura hard at work as usual.

"Hey Maura, you are never going to believe what happened. I got this call from Giovanni last night asking me if me being married now meant that you are single, and if he can have your number?"

Maura ignores her and just continues working.

"Maura did you hear me? Giovanni is coming after you again. I almost told him about you dancing with that girl the other night but I didn't know if we were still doing the lesbian thing with him."

Jane stairs at her friend waiting for her response. Maura drops her work and looks up at Jane in anger.

"Where were you?"

"Where was I when… Maura I am so sorry I totally forgot about our movie night." Jane slaps her hand against her forehead.

"I waited for you."

"I am so sorry."

"You could have at least called and told me you're not coming." Maura crosses her arms.

"I know I know…"

"And now I have a fridge full of pizza, and I don't even like pizza!"

"Please forgive me Maura, I'm so sorry I would never ditch you like that on purpose. Please I'll make it up to you tonight?" She falls on her knees in front of Maura.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay thank you!" She jumps up, and hugs her.

Everyone is gathered around the computer screen watching the security footage from the murder scene.

"There! There he is we got him red handed. Let's go get that son of a bitch." Jane grabs her jacket from behind her chair.

"Well good luck!" Maura turns to walk away

"Hey, you're not coming?"

"I can't I have a date tonight at the Dirty Robber."

"Dr Isles has a hot dater." Korsak teases.

Maura feels the heat building up in her cheeks.

"Is this date maybe with a Dr Henry?"

Maura gives her a guilty smile.

"I could tell by your texts all day that there was more than just business between you two. Have fun!"

After Jane arrested the murder she doesn't feel like going home. Casey is at work and the apartment just doesn't feel right without him there. She decides to head to the Dirty Robber to see if she can get a peek at this hot Dr Henry. Arriving at the Dirty Robber Jane spots Maura sitting at a booth in the back. She has a glass of wine in front of her and an empty glass across from her. Can her date really be over all ready? Jane decides she should go comfort her friend, but she stops when she spots the girl from the club walking from the bathroom and sits down across from Maura. She can see her face light up all the way from across the room. Maura and the girl laugh and touch each other's arm. "Maura is on a date with the girl from the club" Jane softly whispers to herself. Jane quickly leaves before Maura can see her.


	2. Chapter 2

-author's note- Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I had a serious case of writers block, so I hope it okay.

Jane rushes over to Maura's house where her mother is staying in the guesthouse. After a frantic search for her spear key she unlocks the door. "Ma!" She screams as runs her finger trough her hair trying to calm her racing mind. "Ma! Ma!" A dazed and confused Angela emerges from her room.

"Jane what on earth are you doing?" She flips on the lights.

"Ma do you know where Maura is?"

"Yes, she's on a date with a Dr… Dr Henry!"

"Well, did she happen to mention that Dr Henry is actually a girl?" She takes off her jacket in frustration and slams it on the table.

"What?"

"Yes, I was just at the Dirty Robber and I saw her there with that girl from the club the other night."

"Are you sure? Maybe she was just an old high school friend that she ran into?"

"Then she must have been 5 when she was in high school."

Angela and Jane freezes when they hear Maura outside.

"Crap, hide." Jane whispers as she ducks into her mother's room.

"So, that's why I no longer eat fish." Maura and her date slow down when they reach her door. "I'm sorry that was a really boring story and kind of gross."

"Not at all, I find marine biology fascinating and I'll be sure to be on the lookout for any glowing fish." They both smile at each other. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too."

"Would you like to come in? I can make us some coffee or I have this amazing red wine from Argentina?" She asks hopefully not wanting their date to end just yet.

"That sounds great, but I don't think so."

"I'm not going to kidnap you and sell you to a crazy man for a goat and 2 chickens if that's what you are afraid of?"

"Wow, now I know what I am worth in the slave trade. The thing is I really like you, ever since I saw you in the club that night. I have never given my number to a complete stranger before. I'm afraid if I go in there I'm going to want to kiss you and that's only a second date thing."

"O, a second date thing." Maura says disappointed, she turns to walk away. "Hey, I have these tickets to this art show tomorrow night. I was going to ask my friend but art isn't really her thing. Would you like to go with me… on a second date?"

"I'd like that."

Maura can't help but smile as she walks through her courtyard. Hmm why is the light on in her guesthouse, Angela is never up this late? Maura unlocks the door to find the room empty, maybe she just forgot the light on. Then something catches her eyes, she would recognize that jacket on the table anywhere.

"I know you are here Jane, you can come out now!"

Jane sneaks around the corner with a guilty look on her face. "Hi"

"You are spying on me now?"

"No, of course not."

Maura gives her a look.

"Okay yes I was, but only because you were so secretive about it." Trying to justify her actions.

"So, I guess you saw who my date was then?" Maura doesn't make eye contact.

"Yes, really Maura the girl from the club?"

"You really were on a date with a girl?" Angela asked confused.

"Yes, I was on a date with another woman and her name is Alexis."

"I thought you can't lie?"

"I can't!" Maura franticly feels her neck for signs of hives.

"You lied about going on a date with Dr Henry?"

"I didn't, I was on a date with Dr Alexis Henry."

"You just didn't happen to mention that she was a girl?"

"Woman! She is 25 and she has a PhD in microbiology and she is currently studding biochemical engineering."

"Wow, she must be really smart?" Angela let the words slip out of her mouth.

"Yes, her IQ is extremely high."

"Of course you are the only person who can find a baby genius in a gay club."

"Jane I am really offended by your attitude towards Alexis who I might add you haven't even met yet." Maura crosses her arms in frustration.

"Maybe that's because up until now you have only dated men and now suddenly you're dating a little girl."

"O, so let me see if I understand you, your attitude to the person I am dating is directly related to their gender? I just thought my best friend would be a little more supportive and understanding." Maura walks away.

Casey arrives home to find his wife walking around in circles in their living room.

"Hi babe, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"I can see that." He walks over and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"If I should have Maura get a MRI, because apparently she has lost her mind." Casey listens patiently to his wife as she tells him the story of Maura's new love. "You should have seen it Casey, she is texting her the entire time she's like a love struck puppy!"

"Wait, are you mad at her because she is dating a girl or are you jealous that she is spending time with someone else?"

Jane stops and looks at Casey. "Excuse me? I'm not mad and I'm definitely not jealous!"

"Babe, it sort of sounds like you are."

Maura ignores Jane all day only talking to her about stuff related to their case. Maura hates fighting with Jane, they have been through a lot together, survived so much. It's understandable that Jane would be shocked, but still she never reacted like this towards any of Jane's dates. After her dating record she thought Jane would be glad she's not dating another serial killer. Sure, Alexis is a little younger and a woman but she hoped that Jane would just give her a chance. This whole thing is starting to give her a headache, maybe she should just call Alexis and chancel. She takes out her phone and scrolls down to Alexis's number, when she remembers how she got her number and the butterflies in her stomach started up again. She is not going to let Jane ruin the best thing that has happened to her in a long time.

Jane walks into their bedroom leaning against the door frame and Casey is lying on the bed reading a book. She has spent the entire day avoiding Maura and processing everything that has happened. She knows she over reacted, this whole thing isn't even about Maura dating a girl but rather the fact that she didn't think to tell her about it.

"Maybe I was a little jealous. Maura is my best friend, we sheared everything and now she was hiding this big thing from me."

"Maura doesn't look at things the same way you do, it might seem like a big thing to you but not to her. She found someone she liked and they started dating, she didn't make it personal you did."

Jane snuggles up next to Casey. "I have to protect her, Casey."

"I know, but don't you want her to find someone who makes her as happy as you make me?"

"I hate it when you're right, I'm the woman I'm suppose to always be right."

"We can pretend it was your idea if you want to?"

"I'd like that." She gives him a quick kiss.

The art show was busier than expected, mostly people with too much money to spend giving textbook analysis of the paintings. Maura takes two champagne glasses from a waiter, she looks to find her date standing in front of a painting looking at it very intensely. She looked beautiful in her little black dress and her brown hair combed to the side. She was concentrating so hard that a frown is starting to form on her forehead.

"See something you like?" She hands her one of the glasses.

"Sure it's great but…"

"You don't like it."

"No it's not that, I-I'm just trying to figure out if that black spot is meant to be there or if it's just a fly?"

Maura couldn't help but chuckle as she looks at the black spot. "Honestly I don't know either."

Suddenly the black spot flew of the painting. Both women starts to laugh as their suspicions are conformed. The fly lands on the head of an elderly woman who is busy trying to impress the other guest with her scripted art knowledge.

"She doesn't know it, but she has a $20 000 fly on her head."

"Now this piece has lost all its value to me, that fly just pulled the whole painting together." In the midst of all the laughter Alexis's hand made its way to Maura's. The rest of the night was uneventful after the fly made its exit. They just enjoyed each others company. Maura loved how Alexis's hand fit perfectly in the palm of her hand.

The drive over the Alexis's apartment was quiet, after a night of endless laughter they both enjoyed the comfortable silence. Each of them occasionally glancing over at the other. Maura walks Alexis to her door.

"Tonight was…" Alexis is cut off by Maura closing the cab between them. Her breath is warm against her cheeks and Maura's golden eyes are looking right through her.

"You were saying." Maura teases.

"Suddenly I can't think of a single thing worth saying."

"So, tonight was our second date."

Alexis smiles, she knows Maura is referring to their conversation from last night. It makes her blue eyes sparkle in the moon light as she leans in closer until their lips meet. Maura's entire body tingles as their lips touch.

After her great date Maura is ready to climb into bed and just go straight to sleep.

_Knock-knock_

Maura opens the door. "Before you slam the door in my face, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I reacted when I found out you were dating a girl… woman. You're right I'm your best friend I should have been more supportive."

Maura steps aside to let Jane in. Maura goes into the kitchen to make them some coffee as Jane follows her. "So, have you seen her again?"

"Jane."

"Please Maura, I'm trying here. I want us to be able to talk like we always did."

"I want that to. Yes, I saw her earlier tonight."

"Maura you are my best friend and I love you so, I only want what is best for you. You know that right? I want you to have your happy ending and if that's her, I'm going to be standing in the front row cheering you on. But please don't keep stuff from me again." Maura nods. She puts her hand on one of Maura's on the table. "You really like this girl, it's not just a phase?"

"It is not just a phase. It's hard to explain, but from the moment we met there was this connection between us. I wanted to be friends, but the more I got to know her I realized how great she is, and tonight when we kissed it was kind of magical."

Jane takes out her phone and starts typing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just telling Casey not to wait up, because me and my friend have a lot of catching up to do."

Maura sighs with relieve, she finally has her friend back. "Are you hungry, we can order something just not pizza?"


End file.
